SC-2 Pelican
Plague Quake | blocking = None | hp defense = | game file name = air_seaplane }} Overview The SC-2 Pelican is a unit released in the 4.7 Patch. It can be built at the Dry Dock. As the only flying unit which can be mass-produced, it is unique among air units which normally must be obtained during Boss Strikes. The aircraft itself is decent. With minor , , and resistances and no armor, it is vulnerable to powerful anti-aircraft attacks, which many warships have. However, the large numbers which can be fielded negate this, and can deliver crippling blows to even the mightiest battleships. The SC-2 has three attacks. Its Combat Maneuvers: Scissors attack is a strafing attack which can hit a single column, dealing the most damage with the foremost spot and dealing progressively less damage the farther away from the targeted point. This attack is much like most aircraft attacks, with the notable exception of being able to hit both ground and air units, sometimes in the same pass. The Combat Maneuvers: Unguided Torpedo attack allows the SC-2 to engage heavily-armored warships, and is very lethal to them. It functions much like any other torpedo. The third attack, Combat Maneuvers: Shrapnel Bomb is a somewhat inaccurate attack, and does not have any splash damage. However, a direct hit can deal significant damage and gives the SC-2 Pelican a powerful attack against land targets. It also will inflict damage upon hit. Both are very useful against naval targets and take 7 rounds to rearm a single munition, which can be partially negated through fielding large numbers. The SC-2, while average in most respects, is unique in the fact it can be mass produced with commonly-available resources. In comparison, the Infected Hunter requires and is the result of a random transformation, and all other aircraft introduced up to Patch 4.7 are only available as a Boss Strike prize. Because it needs only which can be readily obtained by raiding or occupying player-owned Vehicle Factories, it can be made at a modest price for its firepower. Attacks Combat Maneuvers= }} |-| Combat Maneuvers= | targets = Sea | game file name = air_torpedo_strike }} }} |-| Combat Maneuvers= | suppression = x0 | targets = Ground, Sea | game file name = air_bomb_drop_rnd }} }} Statistics | pc3 = | pc4 = | pc5 = | pc6 = | pc7 = | pc8 = | reward2 = | reward3 = | reward4 = | reward5 = | reward6 = | reward7 = | reward8 = | uv = 15; 18; 22; 26; 30; 34; 38; 42 | spreward1 = 72 | goldreward1 = 360 | levelreq = 31; 32; 36; 46; 56; 66 | prerankreq = 31-35; 36-45; 46-55; 56-65; 66-70 }} Cost Trivia * This is the first trainable aircraft and the second "trainable" Air unit (the first being the Infected Hunters). * The pelican provides the only way to use a torpedo on land. During a land battle with an enemy crossover unit in it, such as a jetpack trooper, you can hit it with a torpedo. Updates 4.7 Patch * Unit added. Gallery File:Air seaplane front.png|Front. File:Air seaplane back.png|Back. File:Air seaplane icon.png|Icon. Category:4.7 Patch